Partial support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways that will be held at the Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, Hew Hampshire from July 3 through July 7, 1989. The emphasis of this conference is on enzymes: their structure, the relationship of their structure to chemical catalysis, the coenzymes and prosthetic groups involved and their reactions, binding interactions of substrates, inhibitors and effectors, the pathways by which metabolically contiguous enzymes provide control in biological systems, and the regulatory features of these enzymes. Among other topics, the 1989 conference will include discussions on the analysis of transition state structure from heavy-atom kinetic isotope effects, spectroscopic analysis of enzyme-bound cofactors, newly described enzymatic cofactors, mechanisms of electron transfer, enzyme action in organic solvents, construction of enzymes for targeted catalysis, design of enzymatic inhibitors, structure and mechanism of regulatory enzymes, newly described metabolic pathways, enzymology of fertilization, structure-function control in protein kinases, and enzymology of nucleic acids.